


Confidence Booster

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya never really had very high self-esteem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence Booster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HanaHimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/gifts).



> This is for a writing/art trade I did with boredInsanity~   
> She didn't have any specifics besides Himuro, so I took a little bit of artistic liberty with it. 
> 
> I hope you like it~!

Deep breath.  
 _Chin up._  
Arms bent.  
Focus.  
Focus.  
Focu--

“Muro-chin.” 

Atsushi’s voice distracted Tatsuya from his posture practice, and he dropped the ball he was holding in surprise. “What, Atsushi?” He asked, agitation clear in his voice as he turned to look at the giant. “I was in the middle of something.”

Atsushi shrugged. “Yeah, and you looked stressed. So I stopped you.” It was at least sweet of him to mention it. “I don’t want Muro-chin cryin’ or anything. That’d suck.” 

“Atsushi…” Tatsuya snorted and rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the warm feeling creeping up in his chest. “Thank you for stopping me, but I wasn’t going to cry. It’s just posture, after all.” He’d always been proud of his posture. Sure, some people had better posture than he did, but they didn’t play the same positions, so it didn’t matter. 

This was something he had that Taiga didn’t, and he held onto it. He wasn’t going to let anyone take that away from him. “I just want to make sure my arms don’t shake like they used to when I’d get in position.” 

“Okay, but I don’t want Muro-chin overworking himself, so I’m gonna sit an’ watch~” Atsushi nodded and sat down on the bench. Tatsuya wasn’t getting him to leave now. Not that he wanted to, but if he did, it’d be hard. 

“So…” The purple haired teen asked as he watched Tatsuya slip in and out of different shooting positions with relative ease. “Why’s Muro-chin practicin’ so hard on posture and such?” It didn’t seem that important to him. He thought a lot like Daiki--take the ball and shoot it, don’t worry about your posture. 

“Because,” Tatsuya muttered, “it’s one of the few things I have that Taiga doesn’t.” Normally he wouldn’t have said that, but since it was Atsushi and he already knew, he figured he might as well. It wasn’t like Atsushi would listen to his bullshit excuses, anyway. 

The second year puffed out his cheeks, but nodded slowly in understanding. “There’s gotta be more Muro-chin has over that dummy…” He mumbled, mostly to himself. He stared quietly at his boyfriend for a while, as if trying to find out what exactly the older teen had over the younger brother. “...Well he’s totally prettier~” 

Tatsuya stopped and dropped the ball again, this time letting it roll away from him as he turned his head to look at Atsushi. “What… was that?” He blinked. “Did you just say… I’m prettier than Taiga?” 

“Well, duh.” Atsushi nodded. “Muro-chin’s prettier than like… everyone.” He thought so, at least.

Tatsuya felt his face heat up a little bit in embarrassment. “But you think a lot of people are pretty, Atsushi. What about Momoi-san or Seijuurou?” He recalled the giant talking about how pretty they were before. On many occasions. He couldn’t even disagree, they were both gorgeous people. 

“They’re pretty, but Muro-chin’s the prettiest.” Atsushi retorted. “And he’s totally smarter than a lot of people, too.” He figured he was included in that group; Tatsuya was pretty damn smart. 

The black haired boy blinked in shock at the other, the rosy blush on his cheeks getting just a little darker. “I’m not that smart, Atsushi, I--”

“You’re really good at math, though.” Atsushi cut the shorter boy off as he shrugged. “The only other person I know who can do big problems in his head is Aka-chin, and he isn’t even that good at it. Muro-chin can do calculus in his head.” 

Tatsuya rubbed his neck and laughed a little bit. “Well, I just like math.” He didn’t think it was that special. “And besides, there are still certain subjects I’m not that good at.” 

“Yeah, but you’re still smarter than Kagami.” The purple haired boy noted. “According to Kuro-chin, he gets really bad grades and sucks at like… everything.” He thought that must’ve counted for something. “You’re smarter than Kise-chin and Mine-chin, too.” 

Tatsuya could feel his face getting redder this time, but he smiled. “Yeah, I… I guess I am.” Despite the embarrassment, all the compliments he was getting felt… really good. It made him remember all the good qualities he had. 

“Exactly.” Atsushi smiled. What else could he compliment that Taiga didn’t have…? “Muro-chin has a really good singing voice, too. I like listening to him sing~”

Now Tatsuya was pretty sure his face was just red. He probably had the biggest, dumbest grin plastered across it, but he didn’t care. “You… You like my singing voice?” He’d always thought it was a little grating, or it didn’t sound as fluid as he wanted it to. Hearing that was a surprise. 

“Yeah, it’s really nice~” Atsushi nodded. He really wasn’t a musical person, but he knew good singing when he heard it. Tatsuya’s voice was one of his favorites, next to his mother’s and Seijuurou’s. “Muro-chin has a very pretty voice~” 

“Oh, thank you…” Tatsuya almost giggled. Atsushi was too sweet to him sometimes. “I didn’t think it was that good.” 

Atsushi rolled his eyes. “It’s totally good, Muro-chin. Way better than Kagami.” There was really no competition, as far as he was concerned. Taiga’s singing sounded more like yelling, and Tatsuya… well he was just perfect. 

“Oh, Atsushi…” Tatsuya sighed and smiled. He felt like he could cry, what with all the sweet things the giant was telling him. “You’re so sweet. I must be the luckiest guy in all of Japan to have you.” He walked over to the bench and sat down beside his boyfriend. “I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as sweet as Atsushi…” 

The purple haired teen resisted the urge to roll his eyes and took Tatsuya’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers and squeezing just slightly. “I’m the lucky one, obviously~” He grinned lazily and placed a sloppy kiss on the shorter boy’s temple. “Muro-chin is totally perfect~”

Tatsuya giggled and leaned against Atsushi’s arm. “Thank you, Atsushi.” He mumbled quietly and closed his eyes. “You’re the best confidence booster.”


End file.
